True Faces
by Fencedude
Summary: In the aftermath of loss, new revelations can be found. For the dual goddesses of Planeptune, a new dimension to their relationship begins...


**True Faces**

She found her in the children's room.

Light from the hallway illuminated her, kneeling on the floor next to the bed. "Neppy..." Plutia kept her voice low, to not wake the children. Neptune gently held the hand of a sleeping girl with short brown hair. The girl's other hand was clasped into the hand of the peach-haired girl sleeping next to her.

"They're like angels." Neptune's voice was nearly inaudible. "Two perfect angels." Plutia knelt next to Neptune, placing her hand over the one holding IF's. She gently unwrapped Neptune's fingers, intertwining her own with those of the other goddess.

"Plutie...I miss her. I miss her so much." Plutia felt tears land on her hand.

"Oh Neppy." Standing, she pulled Neptune up and gently led her out of the room, closing the door behind them. Reaching Neptune's room, the two goddesses sat on the bed. "Let it out, Neppy. Please." Plutia gently lifted Neptune's chin, her red eyes meeting tear-stained purple eyes.

"PLUTIE!" Neptune's composure broke, tears streaming from her eyes. Burrying her face into Plutia's chest, she let it all out. Purple light surrounded Plutia, the sudden change texture started Neptune. "P-Plutie, why...?" Iris Heart smiled as she saw terror briefly flash across Neptune's face. This however was not the time and she forcefully buried the thought.

"It will be more comfortable this way." Iris Heart's sultry voice taking on a surprisingly comforting tone. She pulled Neptune back towards her, resting the crying goddess's head onto her chest. Neptune's tears continued to flow, Iris Heart wrapping her arms around her, pulling them close together.

They sat like that for a while, until finally Neptune's sobbing trailed off. Neptune looked up into Iris Heart's eyes. The rose-colored eyes were clear and deep, and showed nothing but kindness and concern. None of what had caused Neptune to label this woman 'Sadie'. "T-Thank you, Plutie. I..." She couldn't do it, not like this. Light surrounded her as she transformed into Purple Heart.

"I loved her, Plutie." She found it so much easier in this form. She didn't understand the change, she just knew there were some things Purple Heart could do that Neptune could not. "I didn't understand it. Not really. Not until she was gone."

Iris Heart looked at the goddess in front of her. "I know, Neppy." She reached out and touched the other goddess on the cheek. "I love her too. I love all three of them." Sometimes we don't understand what we have until we lose it. She thought of the terror she saw in IF's face whenever she took this form. It wrenched her heart. She'd never meant to do that to the girl. "We raised them. The two of us. We are their mothers." She could feel a tear fall down her cheek.

Purple Heart took Iris Heart's hand and squeezed it. "I never thought of it that way. You are right, but I never acted like a mother should. The last...the last conversation we had was an argument. An argument about pudding." Tears formed in her eyes again. "How can I call myself a mother when I argue with my child over a cup of pudding?"

"We all make mistakes. I can't take this form in front of IF anymore without her bursting into tears. I regret that more than I ever would have imagined." Iris Heart knew how she was. She didn't even regret her personality. She regretted her lack of thought. She never considered how she'd appear to a child, how her actions would appear to IF. "Having regrets is part of living. Part of being human."

"Regrets, huh." Purple Heart looked down for a moment. Looking back up, Iris Heart saw something new in her eyes. Something she'd never seen before.

"N-Neppy?" Neptune's free hand reached up and caressed Iris Heart's cheek.

"It's funny." Purple Heart's voice was low. "Until you said it, I never really thought about how..." Even in this form Neptune found it hard to get the words out. "I've always found you attractive, Plutie. Even when you are scary. When you said that we were their mothers, it hit me." Her cheeks were burning. Gathering her courage she made her move. Her lips met Iris Heart's. It was only for a few seconds, it was barely even a real kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry." The words spilled out in a rush. Purple Heart moved to get off the bed, but a hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself lying on the bed, Iris Heart on all fours above her.

Iris Heart's face was flushed. She'd wanted this. She'd hoped for this. From the moment she'd first seen Purple Heart. She'd wanted nothing more than to touch that body, to kiss those lips. To feel their bodies pressed together. Looking down she saw fear flash in Purple Heart's eyes. No. Not again. She wasn't going to ruin it again. Tears dripped down her cheeks, falling onto Purple Heart's face.

Purple Heart looked up at the goddess above her. She was shocked at what she saw. Tears fell from her eyes, a deep pain on her face. She reached up and wiped the tears from the other goddess's cheek. "We're both so screwed up, aren't we, Plutie?" Wrapping her arms around the crying goddess, she pulled her down. Their lips met again. This time the kiss lingered. Tongues danced around each other, slight moans escaping around the kiss. Separating, a thin line of saliva connected the two goddesses.

"Aren't you scared? You know how I am. How can you let yourself open up to me?" Her voice was almost plaintive. "I might hurt you. I might do something you don't want. I don't know how far I will go!"

"I love you, Plutie. I didn't really understand that until now, but I do." Purple Heart wiped a tear from Iris Heart's cheek. "Do you love me?" The taller goddess nodded, tears still welling up. "Then I will trust you. Ok?" Purple Heart's bodysuit glowed for a moment, then vanished. Her entire body was exposed to Iris Heart. "Please, Plutie."

Iris Heart could feel the pounding in her chest. Below her, naked and completely exposed as the woman she'd fantasized about more times than she could count. "L-Let me know if I do something you don't like. I will stop. I promise." Her words were slightly choked. "I don't want to mess this up." Her bodysuit vanished, leaving her as naked as Purple Heart. She lowered herself back onto Purple Heart, their breasts touching, squishing together. The feeling of Purple Heart's body against her own sent sensations racing through Iris Heart. She nearly came just from the them. She kissed Purple Heart on the lips. Then on the cheek. The neck. She lingered on the woman's neck and by the time she moved on she'd left a hickey. Her kisses moved down Purple Heart's body, reaching her chest. Iris Heart lingered, kissing and sucking one breast as her hand massaged the other. After a few minutes she switched, moving her attention to the other side of Purple Heart's chest.

Neptune had never in her life felt this good. Not even when she'd touched herself. Iris Heart's ministrations were on an entirely different level. Iris Heart's skilled ministrations brought her nearly to her peak, but never quite beyond it. Neptune had never experienced anything like it, she felt so good, but she was beginning to ache for a release. Finally Iris Heart moved on, kissing down Purple Heart's stomach, pausing to linger around her navel, before finally reaching her most private area. She gently spread Purple Heart's legs. Purple Heart opened her eyes, her head lifting slightly so she could look at Iris Heart. Their eyes met, Purple Heart reading the unvoiced question hovering behind them. She nodded her permission. Iris Heart's head dived down and moments later a massive, brain-shattering orgasm wracked Purple Heart's body.

When she finally came down, Iris Heart had moved back up, and was now lying next to her, gently stroking her chest. Purple Heart turned to face her lover. They kissed again, Purple Heart tasting a new flavor to the kiss, one she didn't have to ask the source of. She continued the kiss and reached one arm down between Iris Heart's legs. Purple Heart lacked Iris Heart's virtuoso skill but she understood this at least. A few minutes later Iris Heart's body shuddered, nowhere near as violently as Purple Heart's had.

After recovering, Iris Heart rolled Purple Heart onto her back, moving herself to a sitting straddle across the woman's hips. A more familiar expression had appeared on her face. Purple Heart gulped noticeably, but didn't object. "If you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop. Please."

"Of course, Plutie."

For all of that, Purple Heart was surprised at how gentle Iris Heart truly was. She only said stop once. Iris Heart smoothly stopped what she was doing, she didn't look hurt or offended at all. Hours later they finally fell asleep, completely exhausted.

"Sis? Are you awake?" Nepgear knocked on the door to her sister's room. "It's nearly noon. You need to get up." Neptune sleeping in this often wasn't unusual, but Nepgear was more concerned that she couldn't find Plutia anywhere. She'd checked the goddess's room, but her bed hadn't even been slept in.

"I can't find her anywhere. (-_-* )" A tiny blonde girl, sitting atop a floating book, her face making an annoyed look. "I don't know where that girl could have gotten off to. (#｀ε´)"

"I'm trying to wake Sis up right now." Nepgear finally got tired of knocking and keyed in the entry code. The door slid open. "Sis wake up alre-" Nepgear's words chopped off as she suddenly stopped. Histoire, following right behind the lilac haired candidate bumped into her back.

"Don't stop like that Nepgear! ヾ(*￣O￣)ツ"

"H-Histoire." Nepgear suddenly spun around. "I think we should leave." She tried to push the floating book back out the door, but Histoire dodged upwards.

"Nepgear what is goi-" her words cut off as quick as Nepgear's had. "N-Ne-Ne P-Pl-Pl щ(ﾟДﾟщ)"

A form on the bed shifted, sitting upwards. "Nepgear, what's all the fuss?" Purple Heart sat up, the bare covering the bedcovers had provided slipped away. "Why are you looking at me like tha-" Noticing where Nepgear and Histoire were looking, she glanced downwards. Her face turned beet-red. Looking over to her side, she saw Iris Heart's naked back, covered by a spray of long purple hair. "P-Plutie!" The other goddess stirred, pushing herself up with her hands.

"Is it morning already Neppy?"

"Change back change back!" Purple Heart heeded her own directions, changing back to her human form. A moment later Iris Heart did the same. Thankfully they were both still clothed in human form.

Neptune climbed out of the bed, walking towards her sister and Histoire. "There is a very good explanation for this, you see-" she was cut off by Plutia tackling her from behind.

"Neppy and I are going to get married!" The sentence came out in what passed for a rush by Plutia's standards. "And we're going to adopt IF and Compa!"

"Wait we are? Did we discuss that?"

"Of course, Neppy. It was right after we-" Neptune hurriedly slammed her hand over Plutia's mouth.

"We'll discuss this later, Plutie." Turning back to Nepgear and Histoire, Neptune put one hand behind her head and laughed. "So you see that's how it is."

Nepgear and Histoire just stared at her dumbfounded.

" (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻"

-End-


End file.
